


мудак (asshole)

by LittleSpider



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Analingus, F/M, Fingering, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't sleep and the Devil makes work for idle hands.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p>I am so sorry. I had smut in my head and it needed to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мудак (asshole)

It was 3:01am when Clint turned his bedside clock around for the fourth time that night.

It blinked at him harshly as if he himself had woken it up.

Sighing, he lay back in bed, threw his arm over his head and stared up at the ceiling that was barely lit by the white street lamp outside.

It was quiet too, aside of the odd distant siren from a cop car, or the occasional dull hum of music from a passing car, all Clint could hear was the crackling of his hearing aid against the pillow when he rolled over to get comfortable or Natasha’s soft, sleepy breathing.

He glanced over at her.

She was laid on her side, not a stitch of clothing on her body and sleeping like a baby.

He would have loved for her to wake up the first time he had turned over and stay awake with him but nothing in the world would have let him disturb her now, not when she was sleeping so well.

Since the fall of SHIELD, Natasha’s occasional night terrors had developed into full blown nightmares pretty much every night.

She dreamt that Steve had been killed by the Winter Soldier, and that the targets hadn’t been changed and all of her friends were dead.

She had dreamt that he had been in the Triskelion when the Helicarrier had hit and had killed him.

She dreamt that the Winter Soldier had been standing over her bed, night after night after night and put a bullet between her eyes.

It had taken months for her to get to the stage where she would sleep properly, and tonight, as soon as it had hit 10.30 she had fallen asleep.

Clint loved her.

He loved her the way that you could only describe through facial expressions and gestures followed by embarrassed laughter and sighs and having her in his bed was beyond bliss, it was something he would never get tired of.

He rolled over and snuggled closer to her, putting his hand on her bare hip and moving his body next to hers, his chest against her back as she lay, her hand tucked under her pillow where he knew an empty revolver sat, cradled in her hand for safety.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, the soft slope of beautiful skin that led to her jaw and shoulder and pressed a kiss to it, his hand moving up, stroking the slender curve of her waist, to her chest.

The tender expression of love provoked a much more animalistic reaction as his sleeping shorts became a little more crowded.

She gave a soft murmur and to his surprise backed up a little against him.

He raised his head, stroking her waist with his fingertips a little more, trying to see if she wanted him to continue or was going to tell him to ‘Knock it off’ with a glare, but she didn’t.

Her hand moved up from where it was draped sleepily across her stomach to where his hand rested and guided it back, and placed it firmly on her backside.

Clint looked at his hand, now cupping the beautiful left ass cheek of Natasha Romanoff and looked towards her.

She was smiling…

She knew what she wanted and boy, was he gonna fucking give it to her.

He began to massage her left ass cheek, working the thumb into the well toned muscle and making wide, sweeping strokes.

She gave soft, sleepy murmurs of encouragement as he played with her ass cheek, squeezing and tenderly teasing the flesh, he wondered exactly what it would take to wake her up.

He leaned in, pressing another kiss to her shoulder, letting his stubble gently graze the skin as his fingers worked inwards slightly.

The pitch of her groan changed for the better as his thumb gently parted the cheeks of her ass, and his thumb ran close to a very intimate part of her.

It was a good change in pitch.

He knew Natasha had some interesting ideas in the bedroom, having been treated to one or two of them but he never had her down for someone interested in ass-play.

He continued to stroke the ridge of her ass, from the cleft above her buttocks down, feeling her grow more aroused in his arms as he wondered exactly how far she was alright with him going for her.

He knew Natasha had showered before bed this evening and had slept pretty much immediately after so his concerns were more for what she was comfortable with, than what he was willing to do.

He could feel his own arousal straining at the leg of his shorts now as his fingers brushed over the tight, warm ring of skin that was becoming more inviting by the second.

“…nghh…” she moaned.

He looked at her.

Her cheeks were starting to look flushed, even in this dull light, and though her eyes remained stubbornly closed, he wanted to please her…Really please her.

He wondered how she would feel about what he was about to do.

He gently removed his finger that was now stroking that tight, warm spot and kissed the middle of her back, moving down.

If she resisted even in the slightest, he would pull away and hold her close again until she fell asleep so he could retreat to the bathroom and whack off to the thought of what he was gonna do to her, but the nearer her got to the cheeks of her ass, he could feel her breathing quicken, an imminent moan about to break.

He applied the slightest or pressures on her hip to invite her to roll onto her front and she did, without question, or opposition.

She knew what he was about to do.

Kissing the pitting at the top of her ass, he slowly parted her buttocks and pressed his tongue against her anus.

The result was a noise he never knew Natasha could make, and one that he would never forget.

She moaned. She moaned in a way that made him nearly blow his load all over the bed and bucked her hips. She moaned in a way that Clint had only ever heard porn actresses moan and he was fucking delighted with it.

He held on to her hips, his hands meeting across her stomach as he buried his head in her buttocks, his tongue teasing her ass in wide, fat licks as she quivered beneath him, the pillow taking her low, guttural groaning that made his cock twitch.

He licked until she was soaking wet and her anus was well lubricated, tending to her perineum and buttocks, until his chin and cheeks were wet she was breathing heavily into the pillow before pulling back for air, kissing her ass cheeks.

He brushed his chin against her and she pushed back against him with a groan. He looked to her, it was an involuntary movement, no doubt, but he wondered how much more it would take to get her over the edge.

He slid one of the hands that claimed her waist down to feel at the red strip of curls that he usually spent a good twenty minutes licking during oral sex and found them soaking with the familiar stickiness of arousal.

Fuck, it wouldn’t take him long to get her to cum like this and he knew just how.

He parted her cheeks again, licking for a moment or two, in wide, hot licks, feeling her tension building in the lower part of her abdomen where his hands were now joined again and ran his chin, his stubbly chin up.

The bristles slowly, lightly grazing the tender, wet skin of her buttocks, brushing over her asshole into the cleft above her ass.

She gave a soft cry into the pillow, her other hand no longer on the pistol but tied in the bedsheets besides her as he did it again…

He could feel her shaking as he brushed over it again, and again, and again, the breathing becoming harder, pleas mixed in with the shaking breaths as he relentlessly teased her asshole with his chin, breath and tongue.

She felt her squirming underneath him and knew her orgasm was imminent.

He was about to go in for the kill, pushing his tongue against her tight ass when she took his hand and placed it between her legs, forcing the fingers to move to her wet, hard clit.

He knew what she wanted.

He began to work her clit at the same time as he licked her asshole relentlessly and it took less than a minute before she cried out into the pillow, her pussy quivering around his fingers as the orgasm racked her body, her ass tightening together and pushing him out of that glorious cushion of sweetness.

He sat back, grinning as she lay there, twitching as his fingers worked the final waves of her climax out of her before laying still.

He slowly removed his fingers before she opened her eyes at last, breathing heavily, watching him in the gloom of the bedroom.

He sucked slowly on his now moist fingers, enjoying the product of his endeavours as she groaned, rolling her head into the pillow.

“мудак…” she murmured into her pillow.

“…Correct.” Clint murmured, reaching for the lamp beside the bed to clean up.

She lay there, her face turned into the pillow as he gazed upon her body. Blotchy, sweaty, and spent from pleasing her so well.

He got up with some difficulty as he made for the en suite to brush his teeth and wash his hands.

“…why did you do that?”

“You seemed to want it.” Clint replied, applying toothpaste to his brush before brushing his teeth.

There was silence that followed after he had turned on the tap to wash his hands.

“…You didn’t mind?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

He picked up the hand towel, and walked through to her, smiling, drying his hands.

“…I don’t mind anything for you…” he replied.

She smiled back.

“How do I repay the favor?”

He gave a smile.

“…tomorrow. I have a free morning, and not much to do before 3pm. I think you can make it up to me…”

She smiled at him promisingly, the mischief in her eyes promised everything he loved and more.

“…Done.”


End file.
